Lythelwyn mab Mwylachen
Mynydd-Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 15 L.C. (Age 24) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = High Prophetess |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = Descendant of the Dragon Blood |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Mwylachen ap Roe (father) Laryn mab Anwen (mother) |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Draig y Cylch Witchcraft |Row 8 title = Languages Known |Row 8 info = Common (Fluent) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Master) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }}Lythelwyn mab Mwylachen is the Derwydd Prime and Proffwyd Uchel (High Prophetess) of the Draig y Cylch; a coven of witches under the direction of the Mynydd Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd. One of the more traditional of the Derwyddon, Lythelwyn was one of the few coven leaders who, in spite of the distinct distrust from many of her kin who professed belief in the Holy Light, came down from the mountains to follow the Arglwydd in his reclamation of the Vale. After the death of the previous Proffwyd Uchel, Lythelwyn took up the mantle of her predecessor, encouraging her coven to come back into the public eye as a measure of proliferating their dwindling numbers. Appearance A storm of mystery. The most agreeable manner in which her presence is marked is by her demure aura and affability. A head of full deep apple-red hair draws down in natural subtle waves that only give credence to her shapely chin. Porcelain skin unblemished by the darkness of less prestigious labor allows for an ethereal glow of sorts in truth to the character of her pleasant nature. Dark blood-red hair serves to cowl the more striking manner of her features, her pale, milky white eyes; a distinction of her lack of traditional sight. To each of these is framed long dark lashes without the necessity for thicker paints to give them the smoky appearance boasted by few and created with charcoal by most. The lightest touch of blush springs to the apples of her cheeks and yet without the presence of make-up to make her appear bulk and thick in the face. To the credit of the light dusting of youthful pinks, she carries with her a full, pouting pair of Cupid's bow lips pressed delicately with the same hue that one might see caressed on the petal of a flower with equal gentility. The woman's gait was well-practiced in partiality to the masculine with a gentle, albeit subtle hip sway that gave her a respectable nature. The bound figure was near-perfect in her hourglass corset; a bodice kept cinched tightly for her own comfort that settled just beneath a pair of gentle, cupped breasts that were built perfectly for her size and weight. As with most of her coven, Lythelwyn has the ability to transform her body into that of a dragon. While she herself is not dragonkin, she can morph herself to the destructive, albeit awe-inspiring form, complete with a massive wingspan and decorated horns. While she does not come close to the size of the Aspects, she is no diminutive creature in this form. At her age, in this form, she has a height of 16 feet, a length of 24 feet from nose to tail, and a wingspan of 32 feet. Unlike many of the traditional (and some of the non-traditional) dragons, those of the Draig y Cylch find themselves in a unique position to become unique sub-dragon forms. Items and Companions Companion: Aelion (Dragon Whelp) A small, seemingly innocuous dragon whelp is often seen floating around Lythelwyn's vicinity. Whether or not this dragon is the one of Coven legend or merely a pet named for the legendary warrior, it is unknown. What is known is that Aelion and she hold a very close relationship, even to the point where the pair will exchange words in Draconic as if no one else is around to witness it. The whelp does not speak back, even if the conversation clearly carries with it another sentient person. Small, vibrant, but wholly dedicated, Aelion acts as a retainer of sorts, doing small jobs for Lythelwyn and preening whenever he can. Item: Pendant of the Dragon's Blood Around her neck, whether hidden by her clothing or visible, is a ruby jewel set in simple gold filigree with a matching simple chain. From a distance, the jewel is ordinary, if not a little cloudy from time and wear, though if one comes up close, there is a movement of a viscous, dark liquid at its center. An heirloom passed down from mother to daughter, it is said to contain the blood of the first dragon-born who swore themselves to the High Goddess. The heirloom serves no magical purpose, but carries with it an immeasurable sentimental value; Lythelwyn often remarking it is a charm for luck. Item: Ritual-in-a-Bag One thing that no good coven leader could be without is a "ritual-in-a-bag," a sizeable satchel that can be carried on the person without burdening them with several necessary items for any basic ritual: herbs, essential oils, candles, a mirror, cloth, athame, and book of incantations. While not all coven members carry theirs with them, Lythelwyn ensures that in her backpack there is at least one prepared for any purpose including scrying, divination and teleportation. =History= ---- Childhood Lythelwyn was born on March 21st, within the Draig y Cylch that made its home outside of Powys within the Vale of Mynydd to two Magi within the coven, Mwylachen ap Roe, the Magi of Fire and Laryn mab Anwen, his Ail o'r (Secondary). Born clinically blind, Lythelwyn was often lauded as a "child of dragon's sight;" the coven venerating her ability to see through other mediums such as touch, sound, and eventually empathy, as a blessing to her eventual ascension within the coven. While she had been honored for her sightlessness, it equally posed a problem in being able to teach her the many rituals and spells of her kin. For the first few years of her life, Lythelwyn's father kept a close eye on her, stepping down from his place as one of the Magi and taking on the traditionally maternal role whereas her mother stepped up to take her father's place. As such, Mwylachen took it upon himself to use her formative years to teach her how to see the world while not being able to see it, devising methods that allowed her not to be deficient in her studies. By the time she was five, she was already able to read many of the spellbooks in her father's employ through a simple method of reading the raised lettering. Adulthood WIP other stuff WIP Positions Held succession boxes here Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian